The present invention relates to a rubber composition, more specifically to a rubber composition which comprises an inorganic filler as a reinforcing filler and which is improved in a processability and a storage modulus, a rubber composition improved in a storage modulus, a storage modulus-improving agent used for a rubber composition and a tire using the above composition.